The Sims Online Log
by Kemosabi001
Summary: Chris Wieninger's The Sims Online log. It's legal EA! You can buy TSO now, so I can post this!
1. Day 1 11 30 02

Ok, so I'm in the kitchen, brewing up some coffee, when what should arrive? My Playtest! So after my sister was done with the computer, about half-past-twelve in the afternoon, I pop the Playtest Disc 1 into the computer and wait for autorun to start the program. After an extensive wait for the computer to recognize the program, autorun finally starts. So I'm sitting there, filling out my information, and it comes to the billing section (which I don't see why EA* needs your credit card, because the whole thing's free). It takes my dad and I nearly a half-hour before we finally get the information to go through. I didn't see what Dad did to make it work, I was out of the room for a second and when I came back he told me it was done.  
Then I start up the program. What happens next really makes me mad; I had to go through a less-than-a-minute patch install, then a six or seven minute patch install, then a TWO AND A HALF HOUR INSTALL! This made me very upset, but what the heck, it's worth it! Anyways, my cousin was over, and after the final patch install, we went ahead and created a Sim and kinda roughly went through the controls. We managed to create a house, but not very big. We bought some lights, a sink, a bed, a fireplace, and a chair. Plus all the walpaper and flooring. By the time we finished, my new Sim was flat out broke. No good.  
So later, around 8 o'clock in the evening, I went to thesimsonline.com and signed in with my account. I found a very useful guide, and downloaded it, so I would always have it (and the page loading in the browser was slower than downloading it!). At about 8:35, I started TSO* and deleted the Sim my cousin and I had created. What a piece of crap he was! I tried to create a new Sim with the same name, but (and this puzzles me greatly) couldn't because the name was "already in use". I didn't get this, because I had just deleted my Sim. But I shrugged it off, and put the first name and then a "Dubya" as the last name. This spelt out "Chris Dubya", and I was very proud. I finished my Sim's look and bio, and continued on to the map.  
I found a great place in Alphaville (after trying one place to find they were "closing", and another which must have been very dirty, because one guy was sitting nude on a couch, and some girl tried to kiss my character several times). I can't remember the name of the place, but I'll put it in another post soon. Anyway, this was a skill place, and seemed interesting. The residents that were online lived near where I live, and they were a very nice bunch. I decided to move in, and the guy gave me a key (I can't remember any of their names right now, but I'll put them in a future post, if they allow me to).  
Two had to leave TSO but a few minutes after I got there, the guy and one of the girls. The other online, the other girl, showed me how to make money (telemarketing, how original). But soon she had to go. It was about 9:20 at night, so that was reasonable. I kind of just sat there for a few minutes, put a couple of lights in, etc. I found out that another girl lived at my new home. Then someone showed up, kind of stood on the doorstep, and we chatted a bit, then just left. After that, I decided to leave TSO for the night.  
Well, there you have it: my first interaction(s) with The Sims Online. It's an awesome game, but needs a few things, like a less-complicated way of getting around the map. But once you get a home, it comes up when you get back to the map, so no worries there! 


	2. Day 2 12 01 02

My second day in the huge world of The Sims Online was something not very short of unique. I visited many places, and made at least four new friends. What bugged me though, was the fact that because my roomies had added me to their friend web, and I hadn't added them to mine, I had to manually put their names into the address bar of my Instant Messages to them. I told myself to remember to add them to my web, but I forgot, and didn't get around to it.  
But let's focus on the three most interesting parts of the game today, shall we? The first part was my archetectural skills. I got the go ahead from the two of my roomies who were online today, the only ones. Their names are Revamped, the owner of the lot, and yvonne, his soon to be wife in real life. I'll get back on the wedding thing in best part #2. My other roomies are janelled, yvonne's real-life sister, and abba, whom I have yet to meet.  
Anyway, after the go ahead from Revamped and yvonne, plus some much-needed cash, I started. On the upper-floor level of the house, there's three huge rooms. Farthest left is the library, then a room not really used for anything, and above that, a smaller, yet still big, room designated as the dance/game room (earlier I added a scoreboard, and some ball game with holes in the floor u put the balls in). The library was very large, the largest of all, and what did I do? I cut it in half. I designated it as the office for the owner and roommates, and put a door with a star in both the remaining section of the library, and the dance/game room. I set the restrictions to roommates only on both doors, and put star rugs outside each door, along with a neon message board which read, "Office for owner and roomies only. No admittance otherwise."  
Inside the room, I pasted some walpaper like the one in the library onto the new wall and added a filing cabinet. Next to that, a desk, office chair (wooden one, not computer chair), and a computer on the desk. About in the center of the left side of the room, I put a podium one space from the wall, space for the speaking Sim. one space after that, a slim table with four computer chairs around it. I thought of putting a big comfy chair at the head, facing th podium, but I didn't have 3,000 Simoleans. In fact, I was almost broke, but had enough cash to put signs around the house, and wrote, "Library" on one, "Pool Area" on another, and "Dance/Game Room" on the last one. I also moved this advernture game Revamped and yvonne had just finished playing in the dance/game room, and the telemarketing equipment (including a table, two telemarketing machines, two computer chairs, and a standing light) went to the new office. And the library got a fireplace and two new bookshelves. Oh, and I put a sign in the kitchen for my roomies to read and consider: putting in a cafe.  
That was my first good thing about the day. The second thing was- Revamped had his Sim propose to yvonne! It was the first proposal I had ever seen in The Sims! It was so amazing, I had my Sim standing there so long they asked if I was still there. It was really the best part of my day, and I hope that my Sim can be happy with another Sim someday.  
The third and last good thing was my afternoon. I leveled up my logic to four, and my charisma to one (haha, telemarketing must not be my thing!). And then I spent some time over at another skill place, it was one of my friend's whom I had met the other day. I can't remember her name, or her place name, but they'll be in tomorrow's update for sure. Also, after I was done with the office, Revamped and yvonne bought a Logic Machine. I don't knwo the official name. Everybody just calls it "logic", or "a game of logic, anyone?", etc.  
So I'm becomming even more of a Sims nut than I was before. I can truthfully say, "I love TSO!!" And, if you happen to live in Alphaville, check out Skills + Skills, my home, my roomie's home, and your home (if you choose), and the place where you can get your skills up there! 


	3. Day 3 12 02 02

I learned that my Sim is unique. Not in a phsyical sense. Not in a mind sense either. In a magic sense. Here's the story.  
I was doing my whole check-out-other-people's-houses-and-hang-out thing this afternoon, and I went to use the workout machine. So when I click on it, intead of "Work Out", I see "Repair". So the thing's broken. And I wanted to use it. I click "Repair", and pay the small fee to fix it. Instead of getting out my trusty SimWrench, I hold out my hands and lightening bolts shoot out from them! This surprised me, and everyone around me, too. I immediatly had my Sim stop, because I thought there was something wrong with him. I run up to the broken trash compactor. I click "Repair" again, and pay the fee, again (what I don't get is if your in your own house, you have to pay to fix it your self too). Once again, lightening shoots out of my Sim's hands, and I just let him sit there, magically reapiring the stove, taking it slow because he doesn't have any mech points. Then this guy come up to me and does the same thing; to the stove. He finishes much quicker, and tells me he has a lot of mech points. I check his Sim profile, and he does. His bar is filled. I stare at the computer a few seconds, my Sim still gasping and groaning, fingers, hands, and arms flying about in a semi-circular motion. And the worst part is that the owner didn't pay me for the work! I kept asking him to pay me what I deserved, and he booted me out of his house!  
The rest of the afternoon, I made new friends, hung out at a few new places. When I got home, there was a new roomie, a girl. Once again, I forgot her name. She was totally rearrangeing the house! I was furious, because she was about to ruin my new cafe and the library and office were next! I mailed Revamped and complained, because he was offline. And one of my other roomies came into the house, the one I hadn't met yet, abba. I left a few minutes after she got on, so we didn't get to know each other all that well, if at all.  
So that was my third experiance with TSO, and I was quite unhappy when I left the game for the night, at about 8:30. This is Chris Dubya, Siming off! 


	4. Day 4 12 03 02

Not much happened today, just went to a party that a friend had, saw a couple "old friends". The only bad thing was getting mail from the new roomie saying, "You can apologize anytime you're ready", and seeing that the house STUNK TO HIGH HEAVEN ABOVE! She made it small, unsightly, and uncomfortable. I decided then and there that I was going to make another Sim on my remaining file (but still stay very active in my current), and make a skill house my way!  
Other than that, nothing happened. And probably the check-ins are going to get as short as this. Oh yeah, I saw another proposal; MY OWN! A Sim named Sheryl Row (haha, Sheryl Crow, Sheryl Row) proposed to my Sim, and I made him propose back. A guy at my friend's party also has a chapel, and I mailed him about getting a wedding going! ;-D 


End file.
